


A Day Of Firsts

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Jurassic World, Reader is a teenager btw, well...kind of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: While working as an intern at the park you see a boy who looks like he’s not having any fun. You take matters into your own hands to cheer him up.





	A Day Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is supposed to be about 16 in this.

“And to your right is a baby triceratops, her name is Sara,” you tell the group of little kids in front of you. All of them excitedly move towards her, trying to be able to pet her first. 

You’re one of the lucky people who landed an internship at the park for the summer. Your parents were hesitant to let you go to a remote island, filled with deadly creatures, but they knew they couldn’t keep you away from your dream of one day being able to become the person that helped create these magnificent creatures. 

Smiling, you take this time to check your surroundings while the children you’ve been tasked to teach are preoccupied with the baby dinosaurs. 

The first thing your eyes are drawn to is an excited boy jumping on the fence to get a better look at the tiny stegosaurs. A boy with dark brown hair, gorgeous, dark brown eyes, and deep set frown watches him from a step back. It’s enough to keep an eye on the kid but not enough that people would assume their together. 

You roll your eyes at him before heading over there, as the kids are ushered away by their tour guide. 

Walking up to the little boy you introduce yourself, “I’m Y/N! I work here so if you’ve got any questions about the park or these little guys,” you pay the head of a dinosaur sauntering past, “feel free to ask.” 

Your appearance seems to have gained the interest of who you’re assuming to be the kid’s older brother. 

“I’m Gray and this is Zack, he doesn’t like dinosaurs very much but I love them!” He almost yells. 

“Woah, what are you talking about? I like dinosaurs,” the older one, Zack, says as he puts away his phone to lean against the enclosures fence. 

“Oh, really?” You ask, a devious glint in your eye. 

“Yeah, totally,” he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck and gives you a half smile. 

“I bet you couldn’t name two types of dinosaurs in this petting zoo,” you tell him crossing your arms over your chest and hitting your hip out to the side. 

“Well, what do I get if I can?” He counters you. 

“Hm,” you look him up and down, “anything you want.” 

“Anything?” He questions leaning in closer, if that was possible. 

“That’s what I said,” you take a step forward smirk firmly placed on your lips. 

“You have baby stegosaurs and triceratops in this enclosure,” he points behind you. 

“It seems you’re right about that,” you don’t look surprised by his answer at all. If you were being honest with yourself you expected him to win. There were signs all over the area that had the dinosaur names and facts about them. “Now what would you like as a prize?”

“A kiss,” he simply states. 

“Then that’s what you’ll get,” you move so you’re leaning against the wall, your bodies would be pressed into each other of it wasn’t for the planks of wood that stood in your way. 

Your lips touch, barely brushing at first, then he places a hand on your cheek tilting your head to apply more pressure and deepen the kiss. You stay like that for a minute, lips massaging into each other. You could have stayed like that all day if it wasn’t for Gray making a sound of disgust. 

“Ew!” Gray says as he jumps off the fence and runs towards another enclosure. 

“I kind of have to follow him,” he tells you, but he doesn’t break eye contact with you. 

“Well, I’ll give you my number and maybe while you’re still here we can meet up and continue this,” your gaze drifts from his eyes to his lips and back up again. 

“That is the best idea I’ve ever heard,” Zack grabs his phone from his back pocket, you do the same, both of you exchange devices and add your numbers into each other’s contacts. 

“I’ll see you around,” Zack says sadly, turning to leave but before he can get far you tug on his arm making him face you once again. You grab the back of his neck to bring him in for another kiss, this one much more heated and passionate. 

“Woah,” is all he can say as you break away. 

“That was so you won’t forget me,” you wink at him, this time it’s you that turns and leaves. 

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to,” he mumbles to himself. Then he looks around, searching for Gray.


End file.
